You're My Favourite Dose of Medicine
by mylifeismine
Summary: Casey's a doctor, and the life as a doctor is pretty good. That is, until Derek ends up as her patient, and feeling start to swirl around them. [Dasey] [Complete!]
1. New Patient

**n0t3: This probably won't be more than five chapters long. Maybe even less.**

**-----↓↓↓-----**

**Title: You're My Favourite Dose of Medicine**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Casey's a doctor, and the life as a doctor is pretty good. That is, until Derek ends up as her patient, and feelings start to swirl around them. Dasey.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Length: Story **

**Chapter One: New Patient  
**"Dr. Macdonald, here's the file that you wanted earlier," a brunette intern said, handing Casey a folder, as Casey passed by the main desk.

"Thanks Kim, and please, call me Casey," Casey said, taking the folder.

Casey took a bite out of her so-called dinner, as she plopped down on to the chair at her small office.

Five minutes later, the phone on her desk started to ring.

"Dr. Casey Macdonald."

"Ugh. I can't feel my damn legs," a female voice said.

"I can," a male voice said.

Casey chuckled.

"You can, cause you're not normal," Emma snorted.

"Well I'm more normal than _you_ are," Lance shot back.

Casey rolled her eyes, as her two best friends argued as usual.

She was playing solitaire on her computer, when she was then brought into the conversation, "What do you think, Casey?"

"What?" Casey asked.

"Who do you think is more normal, me or Lance?" Emma said.

Casey opened her mouth to say that she didn't really care, but her phone gave out a loud ring.

"Hold on, guys."

Casey punched the button that said "Line 2," which was the phone line that was flashing red, "Dr. Casey Macdonald."

"Dr. Macdonald, you're needed in the Emergency room, room 506," Kim said.

"Thanks Kim. And call me Casey, or the next time, I'll have Dr. Felix give you a check up," Casey joked.

Kim laughed, "'Kay, see ya Casey."

"See ya, Kim."

Casey jabbed "Line 1", to tell her friends that she had to go, but they were arguing at the top of their lungs, so she didn't even bother.

Casey hung up the phone, and left her office.

As Casey passed by the hospital's waiting room, she saw a bunch of Toronto Leaf uniformed hockey players.

She eyed them curiously, then went to find the emergency patient.

Casey took the folder that the nurse handed her for her patient, and then she walked into the room.

She stood in front of the patient's bed, without looking up at the face.

"Okay, Mr..." Casey flipped open the folder, and looked at the name on top of the sheet.

With disbelief, she looked up into warm brown eyes, "...Venturi."

They held their gaze for a few seconds, before Casey went back to being professional-like.

"I'm Dr. Casey Macdonald, and I'll be your doctor while I treat you for..."

Casey looked back down at the paper, "...The outcomes of fighting with Mr...Pen-ven-jack-endy."

"Pinvinjackhendy."

"Mhm," Casey set the folder aside, and began to check the machines, "So how are you feeling, Mr. Venturi?"

"Better now," Derek said with a smirk.

"I am so flattered," Casey mumbled sarcastically under her breath.

"Well you should be," Derek said, getting up on the bed suddenly.

The bed started to tilt from Derek's suddenly movement.

Casey slammed herself on to Derek, and the two fell on to the bed in an awkward position.

"Ow," Casey said with gritted teeth.

She got up, and smoothed down her white doctor's coat.

Folder in hand, she left the room as nothing had happened.

As soon as she was out of the room, she was rubbing her chest, which probably was bruising now.

She found her friends in the hospital cafeteria, she sat on an empty chair.

"Where'd you go? You just like disappeared or something," Lance said.

"Yeah, emergency patient."

"What happened?" Emma asked, noticing Casey's pain in her chest.

"Hospital bed was about to tilt. Slammed into Derek Venturi. And now I'm in pain."

"_The_ Derek Venturi?!" Emma squealed.

"You okay?" Lance asked sincerely.

"Yeah," Casey said.

"How'd it feel?" Emma asked.

"How'd what feel?" Casey said confused.

"Slamming into Venturi."

"Like I slammed into a mountain," Casey mumbled.

Her friends looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"His chest is like, rock hard, and my chest is gonna be in pain for weeks."

"Hey, isn't he your brother?" Lance said a few moments after.

"Step," Casey corrected.

Lance nodded.

"Oh yeah! I remember! You're related to someone famous," Emma said, snapping her fingers.

Casey nodded sadly, "Well I have to get back to Derek," she said sadly getting up.

"I'll go with you, I have to check up with Mr. Francis, who's in the same room," Lance said getting up also.

"Well I'm going home, so see ya!"

Casey and Lance walked down the hallway, shoes tapping against the cold tiled floor.

Casey grabbed Derek's file out of the tray, and Lance took his patient's file.

Casey walked over to Derek's bed, and Lance walked over to the bed next to Derek's.

Casey pulled Derek's ear hard, and Derek jerked awake from his sleep.

Then he frowned noting that he was woken up from his dream, "What?"

"Shirt. Off," Casey said, with a jerk of her thumb.

"Gladly."

"Tell me if it hurts," Casey said, as she put pressure on to Derek's shoulder blade.

"So where's my mom, George and the rest of them?" Casey asked, as she moved her hands to another position.

"I don't know. Coming? Maybe, maybe not."

"Have you even talked to them in the last while?" Casey asked simply.

"Nope."

"Why not?" Casey asked.

"Why haven't you talked to them?" Derek asked her.

"Because I have to work," Casey said in a duh tone.

"Well so do I."

Casey rolled her eyes.

Then Derek lifted Casey's hands off his body.

Casey went back to professional-mode, "Does it hurt?"

"No. It just feels great when my skin is purple and blue," Derek said sarcastically.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push that hard. Are you okay?" Casey rambled continuously.

Derek just grabbed her face, and smashed her lips on to his.


	2. You're My Favourite Dose of Medicine

**n0t3: Okay. So I really wanted to finish this story because there wasn't really a plot with this. So here's a cute little ending.**

**♥**

**Chapter Two: You're My Favourite Does of Medicine  
**"Ah-hem."

Casey pushed Derek off her.

She shot Lance a 'Thank you' look.

"So Case. When can I get out of here? ...Not that I don't like it here or anything," Derek said.

Casey looked down at her file, scribbling something, and said, "Tomorrrow. I'll get Dr. Felix to drop by and give you pain killers, and other medications."

Derek nodded, before starting to eat his late dinner.

Lance came over, "Done yet?"

Derek looked up at him, and frowned, but then went back to his food.

"Yeah. Night, Derek," Casey said, before exiting with Lance

The next morning, Derek was let out before Casey came to work.

Mr. Felix came by, with two small bottles of pain killers, and another bottle to help him if he started to bleed randomly where he had been hurt.

When Casey entered her office, cheerful that Derek was gone with his painkillers, there was a white envelope that had been slid from the bottom of her door, with her name scrawled on the front.

Casey picked it up cautiously, and opened it.

"No matter how many bottles of medicine is given to me. No matter how much better they taste than another. Never forget: You're my favourite dose of medicine. Always. –Derek".

**♥The End♥**


End file.
